The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to custom remote automatic monitoring for network devices.
It is often desirable to remotely monitor network devices such as network switches and the like. One such technique is described in RFC 3577—Introduction to the Remote Monitoring (RMON) Family of MIB Modules. Another technique known as SMON is described in RFC 2613—Remote Network Monitoring MIB Extensions for Switched Networks Version 1.0. While useful, these techniques are limited in the sorts of monitoring that can take place.